camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Primrose Reese
Primrose "Prim" Reese is a 18-year-old daughter of Hermes at Camp Half-Blood. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Primrose "Prim" Reese was born on January 6, 1996 in Chesire, England to Mae Reese and Hermes. She was born 4 minutes later than her sister, Parker Reese. Mae was a pilot for Delta Airlines and one day when Prim was 8, a plane Mae was flying crashed and Prim's mother unfortunately died. Prim and her sister, Parker were taken to a fancy boarding school. Even though Prim had ADD and dyslexia she took all advanced classes and got straight A's. By the age of 12, she was the youngest head cheerleader of her school's history. She was the most popular girl in school, and everyone loved her. By age 13. She was the class president and the head of the debate team. She never agreed with Parker's "bad attitude". Parker was a trouble maker, while Prim was the teacher's pet. Some people thought that Prim was just an alter-ego of Parker, and that Prim made up for all of the things Parker did. Prim was always very happy and cheerful and was a tad bit naive about some things. All of the boys at Prim's school thought that she was pretty, something that confused her because no one thought Parker was pretty even though they were indentical and that Parker always hung out with the boys. One day Parker did a prank that would get her in big trouble, she set of firecrackers in the girls bathroom. Prim told her that it was foolish, and a stupid move. Of course, Parker did it anyways and blew up the whole school. Both Parker and Prim both got held responsible, which made Prim extremely mad. She told her sister to grow up and to stop pranking people. Hermes realized that he needed to take Parker and Lrim to camp, so he personally escorted them to Ca,p Half-Blood. As soon as the girls got claimed, Prim made up with Parker. Early Life Prim was always close to Parker when she wad younger. Her sister always cheered things up and made her feel better. While at school, they traded places a lot which confused people. Prim liked to change things up a bit and she liked to fit in with the boys while she traded places with Parker. Prim was very girly when she wasn't being Parker, and she loved school, books, learning, dancing, cheerleading, clothes, shopping, makeup, boys, and doing her hair. Prim was an honor roll student and easily the most popular girl at school. Now, Prim and Parker rule the Hermes cabin and are the counselors. Appearance Prim is very beautiful. She has shoulder length reddish brown hair, brownish green eyes, and a handful of freckles. The only way you can tell Prim and Parker apart is that Prim is a bit shorter. Prim is always wearing makeup and in-trend clothes. Alliances *Parker Reese (sister) *Mickey Starr *Olivia Pommet *Jessica Johnson *Kyle Packer *Paris Callas *Chance Edy *Ryan Slate *Angelique Benson *Ashley Finnick Enemies *Claire Blackwell Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Prim has a sword as her main weapon. *Prim us very stealthy. *Prim is very fast. *Prim is very flexible. *Prim has a magic bag. *Prim is always trendy. *Prim can change places with Parker. *Prim can share thoughts with Parker. *Prim is very girly. *Prim is very smart. Gallery Parker2.jpg Prim3.jpg Prim4.jpg Prim5.jpg Prim6.jpg Prim7.jpg Prim8.jpg Lrim9.jpg Jade-ramsey-and-nikita-ramsey-all-evil-g3n1LQ.jpg Tumblr lh02o7fznH1qa49q3.jpg 4623931878 27703662ab b.jpg Nikita-and-Jade-jade-and-nikita-ramsey-32124011-500-332.jpg The-twins-9-jade-and-nikita-ramsey-32124304-324-440.jpg Jade-ramsey-and-nikita-ramsey-all-evil-ghOZwg.jpg Jade-ramsey-and-nikita-ramsey-all-evil-1R9dpP.jpg Nikita ramsey.jpeg Nikita-ramsey-and-jade-ramsey-20th-100-stars-1ePbED.jpg Prim10.jpg Prim11.jpg Prim12.jpg Prim13.jpg Prim14.jpg Prim15.jpg Prim16.jpg Prim17.jpg Prim18.jpg Category:Child of Hermes Category:Seventeen Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Camper Category:Camp Half-Blood